Cinema 6/General Special Abilities
Abnormal Size, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character is either very large or very small for her species, lending to it the advantages of such. Being very small gives a bonus to do things involving Dexterity (+2d) to all Dexterity based rolls, however the Character is not nearly as strong and has difficulty with things involving Strength (Strength can never be increased above 2d). Being very large has the opposite effect, the Character can do things easily involving Strength (+2d) to all Strength based rolls, however the Character is not nearly as quick and has difficulty with things involving Dexterity (Dexterity can never be increased above 2d). The bonus temporarily provided Strength or Dexterity benefits is considered a surge in an Attribute, and is not permanent. (+2d to Dexterity or Strength, 2d Max Attribute on Opposite Attribute Dexterity or Strength) Adrenaline Junkie, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character enjoys being a dare devil and doing things that others would never try. Every time you spend at least one (1) Cinema Point, if you succeed in a roll with an Epic DR or better, you get one (1) Cinema Point back immediately. This is always a gamble, but an Adrenaline Junkie is always willing to take the risk. Once the spent Cinema Point returns, more Cinema Points cannot be gained in this manner. Ambidextrous, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character is Ambidextrous, and can use both hands equally well. Ambidexterity keeps the DR equal for the off-hand when using Dexterity rolls. Without this Special Ability, the DR increases by one. (No DR change for offhand, without the DR level increases by one level) Capital, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character has come into a source of money, whether legal or illegal, which provides a source of continuous income. While this money is constant, the amount is variable. One thing is for certain, it is always more than you need to survive. Cardshark, Cost 5. Description: Your Character has perfected the art of playing games of chance and skill. (+4d Gambling) Concentration, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character is better at putting effort behind things when concentrating. If you declare you are Concentrating ahead of time, after 1 round of Concentrating you receive a +4d on the next roll. This is especially helpful if a Character is waiting to ambush an enemy or has time to focus on a task. This bonus does not work in Combat, (after an Initiative roll). Crack Pilot, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character is a natural when it comes to getting behind the wheel. (Permanent, The DR for using your Character’s Piloting Skill is always one level less than dictated by the GM) Criminal Contacts, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character has a number of discrete contacts in the Criminal Underworld and may call upon them for information. (+3d Streetwise to contact Criminal Underworld) Empath, Cost: 10. Description: The ability to sense the emotions of other people passively (+2d Persuasion, Search) Ersatz, Cost 5. Description: Your Character deceives others on a near-professional level. (+4d Con) Fame, Cost: 5, Cannot take the Special Ability Forgettable. Description: Your Character has either purchased or otherwise earned some kind of Fame. Known everywhere, some love you and some hate you. The Fame defines your Character and not by the actions committed unless publicized. Other Character’s reactions will differ accordingly. (+4d Persuasion when the Character is recognized) Favor, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character has earned a single favor from someone; a favor that comes without any strings or questions, and completes unconditionally, after that, it is gone. Use it wisely. This Favor manifests itself as something done by another Character, and is for use while Role Playing. A Favor is agreed upon by the GM and Player before committing this Special Ability to a Character. Fellowship Member, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character belongs to a fellowship of some kind, an organization with likeminded goals of the Character, and it provides things such as money, supplies, information, but their reach is limited. The GM determines the limitation of this organization’s power and influence. Forgettable, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation, Cannot take the Special Ability Fame. Description: Your Character is hard to remember. Most Characters have a difficult time remembering your name, your face, but might remember blurry details, like a rough age or height, male or female, color of clothes. The difficulty to remember any details about your Character is Epic regardless of how recent the person made contact with you. (+4d Disguise) Information Store, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character has come into possession of an information store that is vast; wildly vast. You get a bonus to any Intellect rolls made when your Character has time to reference her information store. This is not usable during combat. (+4d Academics) Martyr, Cost: 5. Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation, Cannot take the Special Ability Prenatal Nanotech Surgery. Description: Born with the will to persevere, this Character is capable of focusing both passion and will in such a way that it makes them more capable of pushing through regardless of the outcome, like all great things it is not without sacrifice. (Permanent, The Player may at will take Damage and surrender one (1) Hit Point and in return get one (1) Character Point) Meditation,'''Cost: 5. Description: The ability to put one’s body into a state of stasis and peace, able to live in extremely harsh environments for long periods without the aid of equipment. (+4d Stamina) '''Natural, Cost: 10, Available only once, only affects a one Skill. Description: A Character maintains a natural affinity for the selected Skill. (Permanent, Half the Character Point cost to raise this Skill) Nimble, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character has a unique gracefulness and ability to move smoothly, sometimes leaving visual echoes behind. (+2d Acrobat, Sneak, and Persuasion) Observant, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character has a keen sense of Perception, and is able to notice things more easily others just do not. (+4d Search) Organization Leader, Cost: 20, Prerequisite: Fellowship Member Special Ability. Description: Your Character now considered a leader or the leader within the Fellowship organization receives many privileges, such as requesting financial, militaristic, or other support from the organization that you previously did not rank high enough to receive. It is possible to, (temporarily), lose your status for major mistakes however, through this Special Ability you will always regain your status. Photographic Memory, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character remembers everything seen. (+2d to Intellect to recall anything; previously viewed places, objects, etc. even details not previously noticed) Pluck and Tuck, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character has practiced larceny to a point of making it an art form. (+3d Pick Pocket, Hide) Prenatal Nanotech Surgery, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation, Cannot take the Special Ability Martyr. Description: As a rare and expensive Cybernetic procedure, the Character underwent a specialized Cybernetic surgery, infusing the Character with the ability to produce, repair, and utilize Nanobots within the body capable of catalyzing the Healing process. (+2d Hit Points to Heal wounds with each Character Point spent) Refined, Cost: 15. Description: You have a natural grace to your movement, making physical feats look easy. (+2d Dexterity) Religious Zeal, Cost: 20. The ability to apply one’s religious zeal to overcome a situation or ignore pain (+2d to any roll, May be combined with any other bonus) Reputation, Cost: 10. Description: Similar to the Fame Special Ability your Character has earned respect and recognition, but unlike Fame is not well recognized everywhere. Your Character’s name is recognizable within certain circles, and the Reputation may be good or bad, you decide when taking this Special Ability where your alliances reside. Chances are good a Reputation will make you friends and enemies. (+2d Persuasion with allies) Secret Base, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character has funded and created (through the filtering of money and influence) across certain channels, and somehow created a Secret Base. This location your Character knows alone, (to begin with), and remains so as long as you do not lead anyone to it. That of course is always a risk. Serpent Tongue, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character is able to smooth talk others by voice alone. You can decide on a phrase to plant into another Character’s mind, and the Character can attempt to resist. If they are able to resist, they are unaffected, if they are not, the target Character will hear your Character’s voice in her head for 2-3 days. This ability manifests mostly as an annoyance, however if a target Character decides to lose inhibitions through chemicals or otherwise the phrase may affect the target strongly. This is not a supernatural ability, simply practiced mentalism. (+4d Persuasion) Space Borne, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character spends near the whole of life in space and is capable of sensing the slightest changes in velocity, gravitational disturbances, and has a nearly perfect intuition for location relative to the Galactic center. (+4d Astrography) Steamworks, Cost: 10. The Character has a strong understanding of Engineering and is capable of applying technically advanced knowledge in a time period where such knowledge is extremely rare. Can use Engineering, at DR Epic, to design and construct unique new technologies. (+4d Engineering) Steel Will, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character has a mental barrier that is unbreakable, even by the most powerful of mental attacks. Your Character is immune to all mind-altering attacks or telepathic abilities. (Permanent, No roll required) Time Sense, Cost: 5, Can take this Special Ability only on Character Creation. Description: Your Character knows what time it is, exactly, all the time, and can sense alterations in space-time, such as getting when getting closer to heavy gravity objects like a star. (Permanent, No roll required) Combat Danger Sense, Cost: 50. Description: The ability to avoid Sneak attacks and associated damage. Ghosting or Executions can still occur given a high enough attack roll. (Permanent, the Character never suffers Sneak damage, and always rolls Initiative even when ambushed) Expose Fault, Cost: 5. A Character can quickly analyze an opponent and expose a weakness if any, to deal that opponent additional damage. (With a successful Tactics roll, DR Moderate and immediately following up with a successful attack, the Character deals +3d extra damage) Missile Catch, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Weapon Catch. The Character may catch fired missiles as an alternative to dodging. (Throw is used as an alternative to Dodge for missile weapons such as arrows, due to the concentration and speed of catching a missile weapon, spend a Cinema Point to actuate this Ability for each missile) Quick Draw, Cost: 5, May be taken twice; once for Firearms, once for Melee. Description: Your Character has practiced and practiced and finally can draw a weapon so fast it takes no time to do so. Draw the weapon before Combat Initiative to counteract an attack on you before Combat Initiative. (+2d Select Melee or Firearms) Tempo Fighting, Cost: 20. Description: Your Character is capable of maintaining a rhythm while fighting in combat, instead getting the upper hand with each successful attack. (+2d to any successive Attack roll following a successful attack) Weapon Affinity, Cost: 5. The Character holds an affinity for using a specific weapon type such as Daggers, Pistols, or Long Swords. (+2d to Attack roll with any weapon of the specific type) Weapon Catch, Cost: 5. The Character may catch thrown weapons as an alternative to dodging. (Permanent, Throw is used as an alternative to Dodge for thrown weapons. This Skill cannot be used for catching missile weapons such as arrows.) Weapon Mastery, Cost: 15, Prerequisite: Quick Draw, Weapon Affinity: Specific Weapon Type. The Character mastered the use of a specific weapon type as such as Short Swords, Rifles, or Bows. (+2d to Attack roll with any weapon of the specific type, stacks with Weapon Affinity and Quick Draw) Weapon Redirect, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Weapon Catch. The Character may now automatically redirect a thrown weapon as a single smooth action, previously caught via the Weapon Catch special ability. (Throw is used to catch then redirect and throw a weapon, no secondary roll is required, spend a Cinema Point to actuate this Ability) Magic Arrow, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can emit an arrow, shaped of energy, which soars out seeking a target and striking with immense force, capable of piercing metal armor and shattering rocks and trees. (To Hit: Willpower +1d, Range: 10/20/30, Damage: Willpower +2d/+1d/0, Duration: Immediate) Blast, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Arrow. Description: Your Character is able to send forth a concussive force in any direction, which not only deals immense damage, but also bludgeons anything in its path. Blast can both stun and deafen nearby people, as it conjures magical forces to push with unchallenged force. (To Hit: Willpower +2d, Range: 5/10/15, Damage: Willpower +4d/+ 3d/+2d, Duration: Immediate) Shield, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character forms an impenetrable and invisible field around a small area, protecting the Character from missile weapon, such as Arrows. Shield does not protect against Melee attacks. (Willpower DR Easy, Armor +3d vs. Missile Weapons, Duration: 1d6 rounds) Barrier, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Shield. Description: Similar to the Shield magic, the Barrier allows your Character to form a more formidable field, this time shimmering with energy and force, capable of protecting from all damage types including elemental attacks and the massive force of a weapon like a ballista. (Willpower DR Moderate, Armor +5d vs. All Damage, Duration: 1d6 rounds) Heal, Cost: 5. Description: The Character touches a willing target and heals wounds and pain, removes disease, poison, plague, and magical illness, and on rare occasions grow back severed limbs. (Willpower DR: Effortless: +1 Hit Point, Easy: +3 Hit Points, Moderate: +1d6 Hit Points or Cures a Disease, Hard: +2d6 Hit Points or Removes a Poison or Plague, Complex: +3d6 Hit Points or Cures an Incurable or Magical Illness, Epic: +4d6 Hit Points or Grow Back Severed, Duration: Immediate) Stricken, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Heal. Description: On a successful Brawl or Grapple, the Character inflicts pain and injuries, poison, disease, plague, or magical illness on a target. (Willpower DR after touch, bypasses non-magical Armor (Brawl or Grapple): Effortless: +1 Damage, Easy: +3 Damage, Moderate: +1d6 Damage or Inflict a Disease, Hard: +2d6 Damage or Inflict a Poison or Plague, Complex: +3d6 Damage or Inflict an Incurable or Magical Illness, Epic: +4d6 Damage, Duration: Immediate) Levitate, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character is able to levitate and float or cause a target to levitate or float a significant distance above the ground. This is a good way to get over a tall wall or distract guards with a rock. (Willpower DR Easy, Levitate: Move Self or Target Up (up to 100kg) +15, Duration: 1 round) Fly, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Levitate. Description: Your Character can fly or cause a target to fly in any direction at great speeds. This is the best way to travel when trying to avoid roads and ambushes by an enemy. (Willpower DR Moderate, Fly: Move Self or Target (up to 100kg) +50, Duration: 1d6 rounds) Traverse, Cost: 15, Prerequisite: Fly. Description: Your Character can employ the most powerful of traveling magic, providing the capability to teleport vast distances in the blink of an eye. There is no greater luxury than teleporting from one place to the next. (Willpower DR Hard, Teleport: Limited to line of sight of extremely familiar locations, Move Self or Target (up to 100kg) +500,000, Duration: Immediate) Conjure Element, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can create something from nothing, water, earth, air, fire, or lightning, all come when called providing their elemental services as beckoned. While a practical display of power, the elements in question return to the Elemental realms within six rounds after summoning, except the water element, which may be stored or consumed. (Willpower DR Easy, Creates 1 gallon of distilled water, a small flame, a bucket of dirt, a spark of lightning, or a small bubble of air, Duration: 1d6 rounds, except water which is Permanent) Summon, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Conjure Element. Description: Your Character can bridge the divide between this realm and the Elemental realms, capable of bringing forth a powerful Elemental being whose very nature and incarnation is destructive and chaotic. An Elemental cannot be controlled by any means and is treated as a neutral character in combat, typically striking out at whoever is closest. The Elementals return to the Elemental realms within eighteen rounds after summoning, or if significantly damaged. See the Elementals in the Flora and Fauna section for stats. (Willpower DR Moderate, Summons an Elemental being, Duration: 3d6 rounds) Alchemical Conjuration, Cost: 15, Prerequisite: Summon. Description: Capable of focusing on conjuring water, and imbuing it with a magical effect, your Character can create potions for storing magical properties. This is a simple way to create large numbers of Healing potions, each Healing potion has the effect of the Healing roll made when creating the potion. Potions can become very complex quickly, sometimes imbuing archaic and amazing powers on a drinker. (Willpower DR Hard, Conjure a potion magically with imbued effects, Duration: Permanent until consumed) Illuminate, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can illuminate a darkened area despite the available light for a limited period. (Willpower DR Easy, Causes light, 50m radius, Duration: 3d6 rounds) Darken, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Illuminate. Description: Your Character can darken the brightest of areas despite the even the sunlight for a limited period. (Willpower DR Moderate, Causes darkness, 50m radius, Duration: 3d6 rounds) Purify, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can both Purify a living being, removing any Spellbinding on another Character or creature, as well as Purify food and water to make it edible and free of disease. (Willpower DR Easy, Removes all Spellbinding, Purifies Food and Water, Duration: Immediate) Spellbind, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Purify. Description: Your Character can enthrall and Spellbind a target into service, causing that target to do the bidding of your Character as you see fit. (Willpower DR Target’s Resist, Inflicts a Spellbinding on a target, Target’s Willpower to resist, Duration: Permanent until Purified) Repel, Cost: 15, Prerequisite: Spellbind. Description: Your Character can create a field that causes most creatures and undead to avoid the Character for a period. (Willpower DR Moderate, Repels most creatures and undead, 500m radius, Duration: 1d6 days) Inspire, Cost: 15, Prerequisite: Spellbind. Description: Your Character can Inspire all Allies in a given area, providing great advantage in a large battle or to turn the tide of a war. (Willpower DR Hard, +2d to all Allies rolls, 500m radius, Duration: 1d6 rounds) Revulsion, Cost: 20, Prerequisite: Inspire. Description: Your Character can cause all Allies in a given area to invoke fear in their enemies, making them appear overwhelming and difficult opponents, dramatically affecting the morale of the enemy. (Willpower DR Hard, +4d to all Allies Intimidation Skill, 500m radius, Duration: 1d6 rounds) Speed, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character, or a target, may take double the normal actions in a combat round. (Willpower DR Easy, Doubles Number of Actions, Duration: 1 round) Slow, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Speed. Description: Your Character or a target may take half the normal actions in a combat round. (Willpower DR Easy, Halves Number of Actions, Duration: 1 round) Breach, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can bridge the divide between realms and pluck a creature from another realm, bringing it to this the present realm. The creature summoned is not Spellbound or controlled and may outright attack or otherwise when summoned. Most creatures do not take kindly to summoning. (Willpower DR Moderate, Summons a random creature, Duration: Permanent) Detain, Cost: 25, Prerequisite: Breach & Spellbind. Description: Your Character can bridge the divide between realms, summon a creature to the present realm, and instantly spellbind it in one foul swoop. The creature summoned is capable of resisting the Spellbinding after summoning. (Willpower DR Hard, Summons and Spellbinds a random creature, Willpower DR Hard to resist, , Duration: Summoning Permanent, Spellbinding Permanent until Purified) Rupture, Cost: 10, Prerequisite: Breach. Description: Your Character can open and keep open a gateway between realms for an indeterminate amount of time. This magic is very old and powerful and attracts the attention of the most powerful of beings, careful when using it. (Willpower DR Epic, Rips open a gate to another realm, Duration: Permanent) Spell Storm, Cost: 35, Prerequisite: Blast & Summon. Description: Your Character produces a whirlwind of magic that seeks out all nearby enemies and punishes them with concussive forces, burning and biting at them, trying to magically rip them apart. (Willpower DR Moderate, Hits all enemies in Range: 10/15/25, Damage: Willpower +3d/+2d/+1d, Duration: 1 round) Side Step, Cost: 10. The Character can temporarily step out of Reality and into the Slip Realm for a short period of time. The Character cannot interact with Reality from the Slip Realm during this time, but during time in the Slip Realm, the Character’s Move is effectively increased. When a Character enters the Slip Realm, they appear to disappear into ashes. When the Character returns to Reality they are temporarily disoriented and must Search to reorient to the new location. (Willpower DR Easy, Instantly step into the Slip Realm for 2d6 rounds, x2 Move while in Slip Realm, returning to Reality forces a Search roll, DR Moderate to reorient or be stunned for a round) Reality Peak, Cost: 15, Prerequisite: Side Step. While a Character is in the Slip Realm, the Character may peer through into Reality before re-entering it, thus avoiding disorientation. (Permanent, With a successful Search roll, DR Hard, the Character may effectively peak into Reality before re-entry to avoid surprises) Dust Lord, Cost: 20, Prerequisite: Reality Peak. While a Character is in the Slip Realm, the Character can move with fantastic speed and strength, thus when they re-appear in Reality it appears they have crossed vast distances in the blink of an eye. (Willpower DR Moderate, While in the Slip Realm: x10 Move, x5 Move for Climbing, Jumping, and Swimming) Spell Triggering, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can create a conditional trigger for a magic effect to occur that will stay in place for up to six days or until the Character removes it. This must be assigned to a specific Magic effect and can only be used with that single effect, such as Spell Trigger only works with Blast. Spell Triggering may be taken multiple times to use it with multiple magical effects, i.e. once for arrow, once for blast, once for shield, etc. If not removed, the Spell Trigger automatically releases the magic effect at the end of the duration. (Creates a spell trigger for a single magical effect, Duration: Trigger lasts 1d6 days) Spell Expansion, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can expand a magic effect from 1 person or target up to 6 people or targets. This must be assigned to a specific Magic effect and can only be used with that single effect, such as Spell Expansion only works with Blast. Spell Expansion may be taken multiple times to use it with multiple magical effects, i.e. once for levitation, once for fly, once for shield, etc. (Expands a single magical effect from one person up to 6 people, Duration: Immediate) Spell Extension, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can extend the length of magic effect by doubling the time period. This must be assigned to a specific Magic effect and can only be used with that single effect, such as Spell Extension only works with Shield. Spell Extension may be taken multiple times to use it with multiple magical effects, i.e. once for Levitation, once for Fly, once for Spell Storm, etc. (Doubles a single time period or duration of a magical effect, Duration: Doubled) Elemental Union, Cost: 5. Description: Your Character can weave an elemental effect (fire, water, earth, air, or lightning) into a magical effect, which either resists or deals damage based upon that elemental type. This must be assigned to a specific Magic effect and can only be used with that single effect, such as Elemental Union only works as Lightning with Shield. Elemental Union may be taken multiple times to use it with multiple magical effects, i.e. once for Arrow, once for Shield, once for Spell Storm, etc. (Weave an elemental effect into a magical effect, Duration: Immediate) Spell Bleed, Cost: 15. Description: Your Character causes magic to bleed into the surrounding world, which causes random magical effects to occur nearby the Character each time any magical effect is used. If a Character can immediately capture that magical bleed, by making at least a Complex DR roll as part of the desired magic effect, up to one (1) Cinema Point returns to the Character following the initial magical effect. The random magical effect that follows, typically is blatant, such as every chair in a tavern suddenly levitating except where the caster is sitting, etc. (Spells cause a blatant aftereffect both drawing attention to and rejuvenating the caster, Duration: Permanent) Transgenics Seduction Genome Therapy, Cost: 35, Money 15,000. Description: Genetic enhancements include hormonal and pheromone improvements as well as the ability to control their emission (+4d Persona) TransgenicPolymorphism, Cost: Special. Description: Take any other species’ Racial Trait at (3X) triple the Character Point Cost Cybernetics Biosynth, Cost: 10. Description: A woven version of hair that can be used as armor (Permanent, +1d Armor) Exoskin, Cost: 10. Description: An exodermal skin that can be layered over and used as armor (Permanent, +1d Armor) Gleam, Cost: 5. Description: A cybernetic eye replacement with specialized visual sensory systems (+4d Search) Light Diffraction Array, Cost: 30. Description: An exodermal skin that can layer over and used to bend light around the user (+4d Sneak, Hide) Mass Assault Rifle Mechanism, Cost: 25. Description: A replacement arm that includes a concussive force cannon in the forearm (Mass ARM, Missile Wpn, Damage: 6d/5d/4d, Range: 2/5/9, Ammo: 1, Takes 1 Round to charge) Supernatural Ardent Lycanthropy, Cost: 5, Must be taken on Character Creation. The Character contracts a controlled form of Lycanthropy. The Character controls shifting into the Lycanthropic form based on the form contracted. The player maintains control of the Lycanthrope form. Only silver is capable of dealing the Character damage, the Character no longer ages. (Permanent, Regeneration +1d6 Hit Points per Round except Damage dealt by Silver) Lichdom, Cost: 5, Must be taken on Character Creation. The Character undergoes an archaic and powerful ritual delivering them into the world of the undead, causing them a unique state between death and life. The Character becomes a Lich, a powerful, mummy-like being capable of having the body destroyed but eventually reanimating. A Lich can wield Magic with great proficiency. (Permanent, +8d Willpower when using any Magic) Vampirism, Cost: 5, Must be taken on Character Creation. The Character is effectively an undead Vampire. Blood must be consumed to persist without entering into a blood thirsty rage, DR Complex to resist, one adult victim per day. The Character cannot otherwise die, except for exposure to sunlight, stake through the heart, or beheading. (Permanent, Regeneration +1d6 Hit Points per Round except Damage dealt by Sunlight. A Stake through the heart of beheading kills instantly) Wild Lycanthropy, Contracted. The Character contracted an uncontrollable, incurable disease form of Lycanthropy. At random and at every full moon, the Character takes on a Lycanthropic form based on the form contracted from the bite. The player loses all control of the Lycanthrope form. Only silver is capable of dealing the Character damage, the Character no longer ages. (Permanent, Regeneration +1d6 Hit Points per Round except Damage dealt by Silver, Shapeshifting not controlled and occurs at random) Zombie Infected, Contracted. The Character contracted an uncontrollable, incurable Zombie infection. Successful Stamina rolls, DR Complex, prolong the change into a Zombie however the typical transition period is 1d6 days after bitten. The player loses all control of the Character permanently once the transition to a Zombie is complete. Zombies cannot die unless the destroying the brain. (Undead, Character no longer in control once the Infection completes, No known cure (Magic may cure on Healing DR Epic, GM’s Discretion), Zombies only die by destroying their brain) Overview Category:Cinema 6